Les Aléas de l'Amitié
by loonie lupin
Summary: une lettre, un communicateur dans l'eau et la disparition de McKay laisse Atlantis sous le choc fic en 4 actes, centrée sur McKay et Sheppard après Sanctuary ep.1x14... peutêtre slash, on verra... Xover avec SG1
1. Chapter 1

**_Auteur :_**_ loonielupin_

**_Titre :_**_ les Aléas de l'Amitié_

**_Disclaimer :_**_ Les persos ne sont pas à moi, etc…._

**_Homepage :_**_ http/ nerverland01. skyblog. com (il suffit d'enlever les espaces)_

**_Note de l'auteur : _**_cela se passe juste après Sanctuary (épisode 14, dsl je me rappelle pas le titre français)_

**Partie 1/4: Rupture**

MacKay avait eu raison, dès le début, au sujet de Chaya. Mais il avait été sourd à toutes les tentatives du scientifique pour lui faire entendre raison. Il devait bien l'avouer, il avait laisser ses sentiments… enfin, son attirance plutôt, pour la jeune (pas si jeune que cela, enfin de compte) femme guider ses choix, conduite absolument inacceptable pour un militaire tel que lui.

Telles étaient les pensées de John Sheppard au moment où il franchissait la porte des étoiles, dans son Jumper, en direction d'Atlantis. Il fut accueillit par Elisabeth Weir et le reste de son équipe qui, apparemment, se faisait du soucis pour sa santé. Même Rodney était là ! Mais dès qu'il posa un pied en dehors de l'engin et qu'il fut de notoriété public qu'il allait parfaitement bien, le scientifique s'excusa auprès du Docteur Weir et quitta la salle des commandes pour se rendre, sans aucun doute possible, à son laboratoire.

Bien qu'il n'était pas prêt de l'avouer à haute et intelligible voix, ce départ fit mal à John, mais il le comprenait. Il le comprenait parfaitement. Lui et MacKay avait développé une étrange relation au fil du temps, relation qui s'était peu à peu transformée en amitié sincère. Malheureusement, sa conduite envers l'autre homme quand celui-ci avait essayé de le prévenir pour Chaya avait très certainement endommagé ce lien…. Et il était seul responsable. Malgré tout, il avait eu un mince espoir que Rodney, au lieu de se détourner de lui, se pavane, se vantant d'avoir eu raison et là, il aurait su que faire…. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, il avait probablement perdu la confiance et le respect de son ami.

John baissa la tête, se donnant une certaine contenance, afin de se rendre en salle de briefing, pour ce qui allait sûrement être un sermon mémorable. Il avait enfreint les ordres – encore une fois ! – et mis sa vie en danger, ainsi que tout Atlantis, pour les beaux yeux d'une prêtresse aliène.

Du haut de la salle de contrôle, Teyla et Aiden avaient regardé la scène. Tous deux échangèrent un regard. Les choses s'annonçaient mal. Ils se rendaient compte à présent qu'en refusant d'écouter les conclusions du Docteur MacKay, ils avaient blessé l'homme de façon inimaginable et que John, lui, se sentait encore plus coupable, étant celui qui avait convaincu les autres de faire confiance à Chaya.

Quand John arriva en salle de briefing, Elisabeth, Aiden et Teyla étaient déjà là. Contrairement à ce à quoi le Major s'attendait, aucun reproche ne lui fut fait. Il fallait dire que tous étaient coupables – à une moindre mesure peut-être, mais coupable quand même. Il reporta alors juste en quelques mots ce qu'il s'était passé sur la planète avant de prier le Docteur Weir de l'excuser. Dès qu'elle lui en eut donné la permission, celui-ci se retira dans ses quartiers. Il voulait rester seul, un moment.

* * *

Rodney arriva dans son laboratoire, ne prenant pas garde à la présence de Kavanagh et Zelenka qui, préférant éviter une cascade d'insultes qui ne manqueraient pas de déferler sur eux s'ils se risquaient au moindre commentaire, ne pipèrent mot. Tous deux avaient été, comme le reste de la base, mis au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Chaya. Apparemment, McKay ne les avait pas remarquer, ou alors ne daigna tout simplement pas leur accorder un seul regard. Il se saisit d'une feuille qui traînait sur son bureau et la relut rapidement. Un sourire ironique étira ses lèvres et il la froissa, la jetant à la poubelle.

- Très bien ! je vais me reposer ! Zelenka, Kavanagh ! Continuez de travailler sur ce… je suppose qu'on ne sait toujours pas ce qu'est ce truc ?

- Peut-être que si vous aviez daignez vous y intéresser un peu –

Kavanagh n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase de reproche puisque Zelenka le coupa.

- On va regarder ça, allez vous reposer !

Disant cela, il envoya un regard noir à son collègue qui résiste où l'envie de faire un son dédaigneux.

- Si vous trouvez quelque chose, appelez moi !

Ceci dit, McKay referma la porte du laboratoire et se rendit à ses quartiers, pour se « reposer » ou plutôt, ruminer ce que lui avait appris cette aventure.

Laissés seuls dans le laboratoire, et Kavanagh se regardèrent. Cet homme n'avait rien du Rodney McKay qu'ils connaissaient et ils se posaient des questions. Questions qui ne trouveraient réponse qu'à un seul endroit.

Kavanagh récupéra vite fait la lettre que le chef scientifique avait jeté et la déplia.

- Vous n'allez quand même pas faire ça ! s'insurgea Zelenka. C'est sa vie privée !

- Oh ! la ferme, Zelenza ! Vous en avez autant envie que moi ! Et puis, on ne peut as travailler s'il est comme cela !…. Qui est Jeannie ?

- Sa sœur.

Il se rappelait que McKay avait parlé d'elle quand il avait cru qu'il allait mourir à cause du nanovirus. Finalement, il céda à la tentation et demanda à Kavanagh de lui lire la lettre.

_Salut Jeannie,_

_  
Je ne sais toujours pas si tu sera un jour capable de lire mes lettres mais je me suis rendue compte que ça me faisait beaucoup de bien d'écrire. J'ai tellement de chose dans la tête que je ne sais plus quoi faire pour ne plus y penser alors… voilà._

_Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir écrit depuis si longtemps, mais avec la mort d'Abrahams et Gall et toute cette histoire avec ce nanovirus, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de penser à cela. Mais maintenant, je peux enfin mettre mes souvenirs sur papiers. J'ai réalisé qu'il fallait vraiment que je te fasse part de ce qui se passait dans ma vie, même si tu ne pourras probablement jamais lire ces lettres – confidentialité !_

_Quoi que, tu es toi aussi un génie, tu pourrais sûrement même rivaliser avec moi si tu le voulais. C'est bien là qu'on voit que cette lettre ne sera jamais lue par personne – tu sais que je n'aurais jamais avouer cela à qui que ce soit. Quoiqu'il en soit, le fait est que si je venais à mourir, je crois que ce serait bien pour Atlantis que tu reprennes la suite de mes recherches. Je devrais laisser à Elisabeth une recommandation pour si un jour on arrive à rétablir le contact avec la Terre et que je ne sois pas là pour le voir._

_Enfin, la dernière fois que je t'ai écrit, c'était juste avant la première mission à travers la porte. Je t'avais dit que je faisais partie de la première équipe d'exploration. Et bien, puisque je n'ai pas eu le temps de te récrire depuis ce jour, cela fait maintenant un certain nombre de missions passées. Je trouve qu'on forme vraiment une bonne équipe et je dois dire que je suis assez surpris qu'on s'entende aussi bien. On a peut-être le chic pour se mettre dans des situations plus impossibles les unes que les autres mais on s'en sort toujours. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi solitaire que moi, je dois dire que je commence à avoir en haute estime le travail d'équipe._

_Je suppose que tu aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur les personnes qui ont réussi à traverser ce que tu appelles ma « carapace » ? C'est vrai que ce n'est pas tous les jours que je laisse quelqu'un se rapprocher de moi, mais je crois que, vu notre enfance, tu dois être celle qui comprend le mieux pourquoi. Tu sais qu'une fois qu'on a tant souffert à cause de quelqu'un en qui on avait confiance, il est difficile de raccorder sa confiance à une autre personne. Enfin, je vais quand même te parler des membres de mon équipe – je te parlerais bien aussi de Carson et Elisabeth, mais tu en a déjà beaucoup entendu parler, cela fait un bon moment que je les connais._

_Alors, commençons. Il y a déjà le lieutenant Aiden Ford. C'est un gentil garçon. Le plus jeune de l'équipe (en fait, le plus jeune de la mission Atlantis, je crois). Je l'aime bien, il arrive à maintenir une sorte d'innocence qui le rend attachant et qui allège bien l'ambiance des missions. Bon, on se lance souvent des piques et des vannes (tu connais mon opinion des militaires et celle qu'ils ont généralement de moi) mais c'est plus pour s'amuser qu'autre chose._

_Ensuite, vient Teyla. Je t'en avais parlé brièvement dans ma précédente lettre, tu sais donc qu'elle ne vient pas de la Terre. Et bien, cela me permet de faire ce que j'aime le mieux : expliquer ! Après tout, elle est très curieuse de nos coutumes et nous avons déjà eu plus d'une conversation ensemble. Bien sûr, c'est un leader, une guerrière également, nous n'avons donc pas beaucoup de point en commun, mais cela n'empêche pas que l'on s'entend bien._

_Et, ensuite, il y a le Major John Sheppard. Il est tellement différent des autres militaires que je connais ! J'ai du mal à le croire. Enfin, comme la plupart, il a de sérieuses tendances suicidaires – je jure que c'est la seule explications possible à la propension qu'il a à se fourrer dans des situations inimaginables ! C'est tout de même la personne de la base de qui je suis le plus proche, je trouve. C'est bizarre, j'aurais plutôt penser que ce serait un scientifique. Jamais je n'aurais penser que je puisse devenir ami – car oui, je le considère vraiment comme un ami – avec un militaire (sauf Sam, bien sûr, mais elle est scientifique alors ça ne compte pas)._

_J'avouerais que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi à ma place qu'au sein de l'équipe. Pour une fois, j'ai l'impression qu'on ne me tolère pas qu'à cause de mon cerveau, mais que j'ai vraiment trouvé des personnes qui apprécie ma compagnie – je suis sûr que tu ne me crois pas mais je te l'assure !_

_Bon, maintenant je crois que je dois te laisser, parce qu'on a une mission qui approche et, à ce train là, je vais arriver en retard. La prochaine fois, je te parlerais un peu plus de mes collègues scientifiques. (Je suis sûr qu'il y en a un qui te plairais vraiment !). Allez, j'espère que cette mission ne tournera pas à la catastrophe (pour une fois)_

_Avec amour_

_Ton frère_

Kavanagh et Zelenka restèrent dans un silence pesant pendant quelques secondes. Ils en avaient appris plus qu'ils ne le souhaitaient sur leur collègue et, après ce qu'ils venaient de comprendre, même Kavanagh qui pourtant détestait l'homme ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la sympathie pour McKay.

Cette lettre avait dû être écrite juste avant la mission où ils avaient rencontré Chaya et, lui qui croyait les membres de son équipe des amis qui lui faisaient confiance, il avait dû tomber de haut.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Zelenka ne rejeta pas la lettre à la poubelle, mais la rangea sans un mot dans un tiroir du bureau avant de reprendre son travail en silence.

* * *

Rodney n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il ne cessait de penser à ce qui était arrivé ce jour-là. En fait, ces deux derniers jours. Que Sheppard joue au Capitaine Kirk, passe encore. Il n'en avait pas grand chose à faire, c'était son droit. Peu importe ce que les autres pouvaient penser, il n'avait pas été jaloux. Non, c'était tout simplement une question de confiance.

Il avait cru qu'ils étaient ses amis. Il en était même arrivé à considérer le Major comme son meilleur ami (c'était pour dire !) mais aucun d'eux n'avait daigné l'écouter. Pourtant, il avait avancé des preuves venant de son domaine – celui des sciences.

Il devait écrire une lettre à Elisabeth, parce que… c'était la meilleure chose à faire, il n'avait pas le choix, pour le bien de tous !

_Elisabeth,_

_J'aimerais vous faire part de ma décision de quitter l'équipe SA-1. Je vous détrompe tout de suite, il ne s'agit pas d'une réaction enfantine de ma part en réponse à ce qu'il vient de se passer, mais une décision mûrement réfléchie. _

_Quand on est sur le terrain, on a aucun droit à l'erreur. On doit être capable de se reposer les uns sur les autres et cela demande une confiance totale. Confiance que, apparemment, aucun membre de l'équipe n'est prêt à m'accorder. On ne peut se permettre cela lorsque l'on se retrouve dans une situation de vie ou de mort. Cela n'était pas le cas cette fois-ci, et j'en suis heureux, mais on ne peut prendre le risque que cela se reproduise._

_De ce fait, je vous recommande le Docteur Zelenka. C'est un très bon scientifique. Il est autonome mais arrive – contrairement à d'autre – à travailler en équipe. S'il n'accepte pas, proposez la place à Miko. Il est important de ne forcer personne._

_J'espère que vous comprendrez ma décision, Elisabeth, mais beaucoup trop de vie sont en jeux pour pouvoir continuer comme cela._

_Tout mon respect_

_Dr. Rodney McKay_

Il laissa la lettre sur son bureau, il irait la remettre plus tard, puis griffonna quelques mots sur un bout de papier, disant qu'il était allé vers la baie, travailler sur quelque chose qu'il avait trouvé plusieurs jours auparavant et qu'il n'avait toujours pas eu le temps d'étudier. S'il voulait le joindre, il aurait son communicateur dsl, je ne sais pas le nom français, mais ils disent comm en anglais alors… puis il partit.

* * *

Teyla rejoignit le laboratoire du Dr McKay. Il était partit rapidement après l'arrivée du Major et elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui parler. Elle voulait pourtant s'excuser. Leur comportement à tous avec été très déplaisant et ils avaient certainement blessé le Docteur. Ils devraient tous aller s'excuser et elle ne voulait pas perdre de temps.

Quand elle arriva à destination, elle fut surprise de ne pas l'y trouver. Elle questionna les deux autres scientifiques qui lui indiquèrent les quartiers de leur collègue.

- Merci, remercia-t-elle en inclinant la tête.

Les deux autres l'imitèrent (en tout cas, Zelenka).

Personne ne lui répondit lorsqu'elle frappa mais la porte n'était pas fermée, elle se permit d'y entrer. La pièce était vide, en chenis, mais les papiers sur son bureau attirèrent immédiatement son attention.

Elle vit premièrement la lettre adressée à Elisabeth. Jamais elle ne se serait permit de la lire si la ligne « requête de changement d'équipe » ne lui était pas sautée aux yeux. Elle ne put empêcher les remords et la culpabilité l'envahir en lisant les mots mais ne put que constater la véracité des propos de son partenaire. La confiance était une chose cruciale dans leur quotidien. C'était tout de même désolant de devoir arriver à en détruire l'équipe.

Finalement, elle lut le mot laissé principalement pour les autres scientifiques et essaya de joindre McKay mais seul le silence lui répondit. Elle réitéra son appel plusieurs fois mais rien n'y fit. Et cela l'inquiéta. Il aurait dû au moins lui dire de se taire et de le laisser tranquille, non ?

Finalement, elle décida d'aller parler au Docteur Weir. Peut-être qu'elle saurait comment faire pour retrouver Rodney.

- Teyla ? Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda poliment Elisabeth.

- C'est au sujet du Docteur McKay. Je me fais du soucis.

- Rodney ? Pourquoi ? Que ce passe-t-il ?

Elle lui raconta brièvement ce qu'il se passait et Elisabeth essaya elle aussi d'atteindre Rodney par communicateur, sans succès.

Finalement elle sortit de son bureau, Teyla sur ses talons et se rendit à la salle de contrôle. Bizarrement, Ford et Sheppard étaient là, eux aussi. Apparemment, le major avait décidé qu'il ne voulait pas rester seul dans sa chambre. Bien entendu, Grodin était là, lui aussi.

- Peter, pourriez vous vérifier si vous voyez un signe de vie dans la zone de la baie.

- Que ce passe-t-il, Elisabeth ? demanda John alors que Grodin s'exécutait.

- Le Docteur McKay a dit se rendre là-bas, mais ni Teyla ni moi n'arrivons à le joindre.

John fronça les sourcils. Il était vrai que Rodney ignorait beaucoup de personne mais jamais Elisabeth. Il s'empara de sa propre radio et essaya de contacter le scientifique.

- Madame, appela Peter. Il n'y a aucune trace d'une signature humaine dans cette zone.

Tous se regardèrent, inquiet, avant que le major ne parte en courant dans la direction où aurait dû se trouver son ami. Les autres restèrent étourdis, un moment, avant de prendre le même chemin, Peter y compris. Il fallait dire que même si peu de personne étaient prêtes à l'admettre, le Canadien était plus apprécié qu'il ne pourrait le croire.

- Docteur Weir, rappela Teyla au moment où ils passaient devant les quartiers du scientifique.

- Oui ?

- Il y a autre chose…

La jeune Athosienne entra dans la chambre du docteur, sous le regard inquiet des autres, pour revenir avec la lettre adressée au chef de la mission Atlantis. Elle pensait que cela pouvait être important mais espérait de tout cœur que non, car cela ne voudrait dire qu'une seule chose et elle ne voulait pas y croire.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait, le visage d'Elisabeth se décomposa et elle en fit une deuxième lecture à voix haute. Aiden et Peter eurent une sensation de malaise mais la refoulèrent.

- On devrait rejoindre le Major Sheppard, il a peut-être retrouvé le doc' !

La voix d'Aiden était emplie d'espoir. C'était peut-être stupide de s'inquiéter comme cela, mais ils s'en voulaient tous de ne pas avoir écouter le docteur et la culpabilité accentuait les sentiments d'inquiétude.

Les autres hochèrent la tête et ils ne mirent que quelques minutes avant d'atteindre la baie. Le Major Sheppard était déjà là, bien entendu, et il se tourna vers Elisabeth, le visage blême.

- Ça flottait à la surface de l'eau, expliqua-t-il brièvement en montrant le communicateur noyé.

Elisabeth et les autres sentirent leur gorge se serrer. La leader d'Atlantis ferma les yeux. Elle n'était pas préparée à affronter cela. Surtout pas quand il s'agissait de l'un de ses amis.

Sans un mot, elle tendit la lettre de Rodney à John qui la parcourut. Il ne put pas la finir. Il se sentait étouffer. Ce n'était pas possible. Cela ne pouvait pas se passer comme cela. Pas à cause de Chaya. Pas par sa propre faute.

Il jeta la lettre à terre et partit en courant à l'intérieur. Elisabeth et Peter tait encore trop secoué pour savoir que faire mais Aiden et Teyla partirent à sa suite.

* * *

John entra en trombe dans le laboratoire désert. Il y avait encore des expériences incomplètes qui traînaient sur les plans de travail, des feuilles de note, gribouillées de diverses équations et formules qui auraient pu avoir du sens s'il avait pu penser correctement. Mais aucune trace du propriétaire.

La porte se referma derrière lui et il s'adossa à l'une des parois, se laissant glisser au sol, ramenant ses genoux contre son torse, les entourant de ses bras et laissant son front retomber dessus.

Zelenka et Kavanagh, travaillant de la laboratoire voisin sur une expérience, entendirent le bruit et en conclurent que McKay était finalement revenu. Cela tombait bien, il fallait absolument qu'il voit ce qu'ils avaient découvert.

Tous deux entrèrent en fanfare.

- McKay ! on a trou-

Kavanagh s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase quand il prit note du major. Celui-ci, entendant les deux scientifiques entrer, avait levé vers deux des yeux azur inhabituellement brillant.

Zelenka s'avança doucement vers l'homme, comme si un geste trop brusque eut pu lui coûter la vie.

- Major ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce. Que ce passe-t-il ?

- Rodney… murmura-t-il la gorge serrée.

Les deux scientifiques échangèrent un regard inquiet.

* * *

Ford et Teyla couraient dans les couloirs d'Atlantis, ayant perdu le major de vue. Ils finirent par croiser le Sergent Bates.

- Bates ! appela Ford. Vous avez vu Sheppard ?

- Il courait en direction du labo de McKay . je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

- Pas maintenant ! vint la réponse simultanée des deux membres de l'équipe.

Ils reprirent leur course effrénée jusqu'au laboratoire. Aiden s'arrêta à la hauteur de Zelenka, ne sachant que faire tandis que Teyla se mit à genoux aux côtés de John. Celui-ci changea rapidement de position et vint se lover dans les bras de son amie, le corps tremblant de sanglots qu'il refusait de laisser sortir.

- Pourquoi il a fait ça, Teyla. J'ai- j'ai même pas eu le temps de m'excuser. Il ne peut pas avoir fait ça. Il ne peut pas être –

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, refusant de dire le mot qui la finissait indéniablement, la voix étouffée par les larmes qu'il ne laissait pas couler, contrairement aux deux rivières qui serpentaient sur les joues de Teyla.

Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas pleurer. Pleurer serait accepter les fait. Pleurer voudrait dire que tout était fini. Pleurer c'était dire au revoir. Alors il ferma les yeux, pressant ses paupières le plus fort qu'il pouvait pour empêcher l'eau de couler et seule une larme pu faire son chemin le long de sa joue alors que Teyla commençait un doux mouvements de métronome, le berçant comme elle l'aurait fait pour calmer un petit enfant en proie à un terrible cauchemar, sous ll regard embué de Ford qui n'osait ouvrir la bouche pour rompre le pesant silence.

Et, quelque part au milieu de cette scène tragique, Zelenka et Kavanagh comprirent ce qu'aucun des trois membres de SA-1 n'osait dire. Rodney McKay n'était plus…

**Fin de la partie 1... à suivre**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Auteur :_**_ loonielupin_

**_Titre :_**_ les Aléas de l'Amitié_

**_Disclaimer :_**_ Les persos ne sont pas à moi, etc…._

**_Homepage :_**_ http/ nerverland01. skyblog. com (il suffit d'enlever les espaces)_

**_Note de l'auteur : _**_cela se passe juste après Sanctuary (épisode 14, dsl je me rappelle pas le titre français)_

**_P.S. :_**_ les réponses aux reviews sont en bas de page !_

* * *

**_Chapitre 2/4 : réunion au sommet_**

Trois semaines s'écoulèrent, mais tous étaient encore sous le choc de ce qu'il s'était passé, en particulier ceux travaillant avec Rodney régulièrement. Zelenka s'en voulait particulièrement de ne pas avoir compris ce qu'il se passait dans l'esprit de son collègue au moment de la lecture de la lettre – qu'il avait bien entendu confier à Elisabeth. Et même s'il n'était pas prêt de l'avouer à voix haute, tout le monde avait pu remarquer que Kavanagh ressentait la même chose.

Tous avaient compris l'importance qu'avait prit le scientifique au cours de ces derniers mois mais, maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, cela faisait un vide dans leur vie. Il manquait même à ceux qui, auparavant, ne faisait que de se plaindre de lui et de son comportement.

Mais les plus atteints étaient sans conteste les membres de son équipe – John surtout. Il culpabilisait. Tout était de sa faute. C'était lui qui s'était laissé séduire par Chaya. Lui qui, aveuglé par la beauté et la douceur de la jeune femme, n'avait pas réaliser qu'elle le manipulait. Lui qui, ne voulant pas être sorti de son rêve éveillé, avait rejeté l'avis de son ami – allant même jusqu'à refuser de l'écouter. Et il l'avait blessé, énormément. Et quand il avait voulu s'excuser, il avait été trop tard.

Il n'avait pas supporter la trahison de ceux qu'il avait pensé être ses amis – oui, John aussi avait eu accès à la lettre destinée à Jeannie. Et c'était pour cela que le Major allait vraiment mal. Ford et Teyla, rongés par leur propre culpabilité, essayait de l'aider, mais rien y faisait. Toutes les missions avaient été suspendues pour le moment, l'équipe d'exploration n'étant de loin pas en état de se retrouver sur le terrain.

Et c'est pour cette raison que l'activation extérieure de la porte surpris à ce point Elisabeth. Elle resta au côté de Grodin, ne pouvant autoriser l'ouverture du bouclier jusqu'à ce que le signal du SG-C finisse par être reçu.

- Ils ont trouvé l'énergie nécessaire pour nous contacter ? s'étonna-t-elle, ordonnant tout de même l'abaissement de leur protection.

Cinq personnes pénétrèrent dans la salle d'embarquement et le Docteur Weir manqua de s'évanouir. Puis un magnifique sourire étira ses lèvres alors que le vortex se refermait et elle dévala l'escalier, suivie de prêt par Peter.

Le Général O'Neill, la voyant arriver, s'attendait à être chaudement salué. Il fut ainsi surpris quand la jeune femme passa à côté de lui, sans daigner lui accorder un regard et il se retourna pour la voir prendre Rodney McKay – cet irritant scientifique – dans ses bras et lui donner une étreinte qui auraient pu briser les os de n'importe qui.

Celui-ci sembla tout aussi surpris par le geste – tout comme le reste de SG-1 d'ailleurs ! – et il tapota maladroitement le dos de la jeune femme, envoyant un regard interrogateur à Grodin qui se contentait de sourire comme si on venait de lui annoncer que Noël avait été avancé cette année-là.

- Euh… Que se passe-t-il ? demanda O'Neill, posant la question que les cinq nouveaux arrivant avaient tous sur le bout de la langue.

Elisabeth, consciente des questions qu'attisaient son attitude, se détacha de Rodney, sans pour autant le quitter des yeux, des larmes de joie perlant dans les prunelles. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre à Jack quand Ford et Teyla arrivèrent, essoufflés, dans la salle d'embarquement.

- Docteur Weir ? Que se passe-t-il ? Nous étions avec le Major Sheppard quand l'alarme s'est déclen-

La voix de Ford se perdit dans sa gorge quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le dernier membre de son équipe.

- Docteur McKay ?

Teyla s'était déjà avancée vers l'homme et elle rapprocha leur deux fronts, afin de lui offrir le salut traditionnel de son peuple d'origine. Aiden se contenta d'une accolade amicale mais affichait quand même un sourire radieux.

- Bon ! s'emporta McKay, détestant avancer dans le noir. Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? Pas que je n'apprécie pas – parce que, s'il devait se l'avouer, il était très content de recevoir un tel accueil – mais je voudrais comprendre ce qui peut vous procurer une telle joie de me revoir, finit-il sarcastiquement.

- Oh ! et je voudrais moi aussi comprendre, interrompit Jack.

- Mon général ! s'exclama Carter.

D'accord, pour la plupart la présence de Rodney était insupportable, mais il avait quand même beaucoup changé. Elle avait pu le remarquer durant les trois semaines qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Mais elle était étonnée elle aussi. D'après ce qu'elle avait pu comprendre de ses discussions avec le scientifique, il n'avait pas été en très bon terme avec tout le monde au moment où il avait été requis sur la Terre.

- Quoi ? demanda innocemment O'Neill alors que McKay lui envoyait un regard noir.

La réplique qui brûlait les lèvres de McKay ne put sortir puisque Elisabeth prenait la parole pour répondre à son ami.

- Rodney ! ça va faire plus de trois semaine qu'on vous croit mort !

- Oui, je sais que ça fait plus de trois semaine que je- Attendez ! Mort ?

- Mort ? répéta Sam, elle aussi, incrédule.

- Pourquoi ? questionna Rodney.

- Pourquoi ? Attendez. Vous disparaissez. On retrouve une lettre qui m'est adressée, demandant d'assigner Radek ou Miko à votre place pour SA-1, une autre beaucoup plus personnelle chiffonnée dans la poubelle et votre communicateur flottant dans l'eau. Quelle conclusion croyiez-vous qu'on pouvait en tirer ?

Tous restèrent bouche bée.

- Vous pensiez que Rodney McKay avait mis fin à sa vie, conclut Teal'c d'une voix égale.

- Oui ! s'exclamèrent les quatre autres.

- Mais mais- bégaya Rodney C'est totalement stupide ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais fait une chose pareille !

- A cause de la dernière mission, répondit timidement Aiden, sachant que McKay allait probablement se moquer d'eux pour penser cela.

Mais McKay ne se moqua pas. Il se contenta de froncer les sourcils. Que s'était-il passé lors de la dernière mission. Oh ! bien sûr ! il se souvenait de Chaya, mais il ne voyait pas ce qu'il s'était passé qui aurait pu le pousser à prendre sa vie. Il n'y avait pas eu de mort. Il n'y avait même pas eu de blessé ! Aucun d'eux n'avait été capturé… non, vraiment, il ne voyait pas.

- La dernière mission ?

- Oui, Docteur McKay, lorsque tous avons refuser d'écouter vos soupçon concernant la véritable nature de la Prêtresse Chaya.

La réponse vint de Teyla et Rodney en resta abasourdi. Et dire que la plupart des personnes qu'il connaissait le prenait pour quelqu'un d'insensible ! Eux le croyait prêt à mettre fin à ses jours simplement parce qu'il avait compris qu'il s'était trompé au sujet de leur amitié !

- D'accord. Résumons. Les Wraiths se réveillent et nous attaquent à plusieurs reprise, les Genii prennent d'assaut Atlantis pendant qu'une tempête manque de justesse de couler la cité. Une personne de mon équipe se suicide, des autres meurent à cause d'un virus, nanovirus qui a failli me tuer également et, selon vous, je me suiciderais parce que… vous avez refuser de m'écouter ?

Le Docteur Weir ne sut que répondre. Il était sûr que, posé comme cela, cela paraissait totalement ridicule.

Voyant que personne ne parlait, Daniel Jackson prit les devant. Il fallait dire qu'il était plus qu'impatient de pouvoir visiter la cité perdue des Anciens.

- Et si on allait en salle de briefing, pour vous faire part de la bonne nouvelle !

- Très bonne idée Daniel ! félicita Jack. Après vous, Docteur Weir !

La jeune femme acquiesça et les mena donc en salle de briefing. Peter retourna à son poste, en salle de contrôle tandis que Teyla et Ford suivaient SG-1. Après tout, ils faisaient aussi partie de la première équipe d'exploration, ils devaient eux aussi avoir leur mot à dire dans le résumé de ce qu'il s'était passé sur Atlantis, non ?

Daniel, bien sûr, ralentit immédiatement la marche pour être à la hauteur de Teyla et commença à converser avec elle, au sujet de son peuple. S'il y avait bien une chose qui l'intéressait, c'était bien d'apprendre à connaître une nouvelle culture. Carter et McKay commençaient à expliquer à Elisabeth le moyen qu'ils allaient mettre en place et qui leur permettre de garder un contact permanent entre la Terre et Atlantis, sans pour autant gaspiller de l'énergie inutilement.

O'Neill, n'ayant aucunement l'envie d'entendre – une fois encore ! – une explication scientifique à laquelle il ne comprendrait rien, ni quel était le mode de vie des Athosiens – il se contenterait de lire les rapports qui lui seraient présenté plus tard – engagea la conversation avec Aiden Ford.

- Alors, Lieutenant, est-ce que vous vous plaisez au sein de l'expédition ?

- Oui, Mon Général, beaucoup. C'est fantastique. Enfin, mis à part les Wraiths, bien entendu. Mais il fallait bien que l'on trouve un ennemi récurrent, non ?

O'Neill rit de bon cœur avec Ford. S'il y avait bien une chose que Aiden aimait beaucoup au sujet du commandant du SG-C, c'était qu'il était proche de ses hommes et ne cherchait pas à mettre une énorme barrière entre eux, contrairement à certains hauts gradés. Cela devait sûrement venir du fait qu'il avait fait partie de SG-1 pendant si longtemps, sur le terrain et qu'il n'avait pas pour habitude de beaucoup respecter les ordres quand il n'avait été que colonel… enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, il se sentait à l'aise avec le général et c'était une bonne chose.

- Et sinon, il y a une chose que je voulais savoir. Comment se débrouille le Major Sheppard en tant qu'officier commandant. J'ai déjà eu le rapport de McKay, j'aimerais l'avis d'un militaire sur le sujet.

Le visage de Ford se ferma aussitôt. Le Major n'allait vraiment pas bien en ce moment. Il s'en voulait tellement pour le « suicide » de Rodney. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour une inspection. O'Neill avait beau être très proche de ses officiers et comprendre les liens qui se tissaient entre les membres d'une équipe, il ne serait sûrement pas très heureux de voir que ceux-ci empêchaient le major de faire son travail. En tant que militaire, ils étaient sensé savoir faire abstraction de sentiment pendant les heures de service. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de répondre à son officier supérieur.

- Et bien, je dirais qu'il se débrouille bien. Il sait diriger, et prendre les commandes, même si il n'aime pas trop avoir à le faire. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à devenir le commandant militaire quand il est venu sur la base mais il assume très bien ce rôle, certainement mieux que l'aurait fait le Colonel Sumner. Je respecte le Colonel, mais il n'était pas assez ouvert d'esprit, ce que j'ai pu observer durant la première mission.

Ceci dit, ils arrivèrent dans la salle de conférence. Jack hocha la tête.

- J'ai aussi eu un rapport très positif de la part du Docteur McKay…. Même si je n'ai pas vraiment compris la référence au Capitaine Kirk. Je suppose que je n'ai pas envie de le savoir ?

Ford eut l'air mi-embarrassé, mi-amusé.

- Non, mon Général.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais…. Bon, Docteur Weir, puisque je suis sur Atlantis, j'aimerais beaucoup faire un check-up de la situation. Pas que je pense que vous ne faites pas bien votre job, croyez-moi, c'est pas du tout cela, mais je suis curieux. Mais pour cela, il me faudrait les chefs de chaque département ainsi que SA-1 au complet.

- Euh… oui, bien sûr…

Elisabeth se tortilla inconfortablement sur sa chaise avant d'appeler les deux personnes concernées. C'est-à-dire Beckett et Sheppard. Alors que le médecin répondit immédiatement, confirmant son arrivée imminente, le Major restait injoignable.

- Il doit avoir un problème avec son communicateur. Rodney, peut-être pourriez-vous aller le chercher ?

Rodney sursauta. Pourquoi Liz voulait-elle que cela soit lui qui aille le chercher ? non, en fait, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'était pas déjà là, tout simplement. Il avait dû entendre l'alarme, Ford et Teyla avaient bien dis qu'ils étaient avec lui, non ? Et puis, il tenait à son intégrité physique…

- Euh… Elisabeth…. Vous êtes sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? Non, parce qu'on était pas vraiment en très bon terme quand je suis… parti…

Et ça, c'était encore un véritable euphémisme. Lors de leur dernière conversation, il avait vraiment cru que Sheppard allait le frapper. Il avait été, pour une fois, heureux de l'intervention de Chaya. Sinon, il aurait eu un bel œil au beurre noir…. Et il n'avait aucune idée de comment il l'aurait expliqué au SG-C. Enfin, bon, Sheppard avait eu le temps de se calmer en trois semaine, non ?

- Justement…. Comme cela, vous pourrez…. Mettre les choses au point pendant que vous revenez….

Le regard d'Elisabeth lui disait clairement de ne pas chercher à argumenter. Alors il se contenta de hocher la tête et sortit de la salle. Les membres de SG-1 avait bien compris qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre, mais quoi ? Sam, elle, avait une très bonne idée mais elle avait promis à Rodney de ne pas parler de ce qu'il lui avait dit.

* * *

Alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs, tous les regards se posaient sur lui, commençant réellement à l'agacer mais il décida de ne pas s'en soucier. Il ferait des remarques cinglantes une autre fois. Pour l'instant, il avait seulement envie d'en finir au plus vite avec ce briefing pour pouvoir se mettre au travail, avec le Colonel Carter.

Quand il arriva devant la porte des quartier de Sheppard, il frappa fortement.

- Major ! Ouvrez !

Quand l'homme ne répondit pas, Rodney se sentit perdre patience. Non mais, franchement, il avait autre chose à faire que de rester planter là trois quart d'heure.

- Bon sang Major ! Je ne doute pas que je vous embête et que vous avez certainement beaucoup mieux à faire mais Elisabeth vous demande en salle de briefing. MAJOR !

- Docteur McKay ?

La voix incrédule le fit sursauter. Le scientifique se retourna pour se retrouver face à un Sergent Bates passablement choqué, aussi blanc que s'il avait fait face à un fantôme. McKay soupira. Bien sûr, c'était un peu le cas.

- Oui, Sergent Bates, je suis bien McKay. Non, je ne me suis pas suicider. Non, je ne pouvais pas prévenir avant de disparaître. Non, je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer pour l'instant. maintenant que j'ai répondu à vos question, pourriez-vous me dire où se trouve le Major Sheppard ?

Le sergent cligna des yeux, encore sous le choc – et légèrement sonné par le flot de paroles.

- Euh…. Je crois qu'il est allé dans vos quartiers.

- Dans mes quartiers ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans mes quartiers ? non ! ne répondez pas à ça, je lui demanderais moi-même. Merci Sergent !

* * *

Mckay arriva en trombe dans ses quartiers. Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper – c'était SES quartiers après tout. Il s'arrêta net sur le seuil de sa porte quand il vit le Major allongé sur son lit. Surtout quand il leva les yeux vers lui. Il avait une mine affreuse ! pire qu'après la tempête ou la confrontation avec le Super-Wraith…. Il semblait ne pas avoir dormi depuis des jours.

- Rodney ?

La voix du major n'était pas plus haute qu'un chuchotement. Il semblait totalement hypnotisé par l'homme devant lui. Il n'osait pas y croire. Peut-être qu'il s'était endormi finalement, et il était en plein milieu d'un rêve.

Rodney quand à lui se décida à avancer, allumant la lumière et fermant la porte derrière lui. Il n'avait pas encore pardonné au major – si, en fait, il lui avait pardonné mais il n'était pas prêt à être aussi proche de lui qu'il l'avait été – mais il n'aimait pas le voir comme cela.

Le Major se redressa alors que Rodney s'approchait de lui.

- C'est vraiment vous ? demanda John d'une voix tremblante.

- Apparemment…

Il allait commencer à expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé, sachant que la question allait lui être posée, mais avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche à nouveau, il se retrouva prit dans une étreinte qui lui coupa le souffle. Il sentit John enfouir son visage dans le creux de son cou, respirant profondément.

Instinctivement, il referma ses bras autour du dos de son ami – ex ami, lui frottant gentiment le dos, le calmant, lui assurant qu'il était bel et bien vivant. Ça aurait dû être étrange d'avoir Sheppard dans ses bras. Plus étrange qu'avec Elisabeth. Mais c'était tout le contraire et cette réalisation le fit se détacher de l'homme.

- Euh….

Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas ceux – humide – de l'homme. Il déglutit péniblement.

- Euh…. Elisabeth vous veut en salle de briefing, réussit-il à articuler d'une voix posée.

- Oh… oui, oui bien sûr….

Rodney avait remarqué un flash de douleur dans les yeux de l'autre homme. Est-ce qu'il avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Mais, quand il vit Sheppard prêt à sortir de la salle, il l'arrêta.

- Major !

Ledit Major se retourna, un air interrogatif.

- Vous voulez peut-être vous… ah.., arranger un peu.

Ce n'était pas sensé être une insulte et John ne le prit pas comme tel. Après tout, il savait très bien qu'il avait une tête affreuse, Ford le lui avait bien dis quelques moments auparavant. Mais il ne pensait pas que ça allait déranger Elisabeth. Il en fit d'ailleurs part au scientifique.

- Elisabeth, peut-être pas, mais le Général O'Neill ?

John en resta bouche bée.

- O'Neill ?

- Faites comme chez vous Major, je préviens Elisabeth qu'il faut que je répare votre… communicateur avant de venir…

Après tout, un communicateur n'était-il pas l'excuse qu'avait donnée Elisabeth pour qu'il vienne le chercher ?

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous deux entraient en salle de briefing. Pendant le chemin, ils avaient conversé. Pas avec l'aisance qu'ils avaient auparavant, mais décidément mieux que lors de leur dernière conversation. Rodney avait expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé le jour de sa « disparition ».

C'était très simple. Sur Terre, Sam avait découvert un moyen de faire fonctionner la porte, pour qu'elle ait accès à la Galaxie Pégase, sans avoir besoin de ZPM dsl, me rappelle plus le nom français mais pour pouvoir tout arranger, elle avait besoin de l'aide du meilleur scientifique qu'elle connaisse : Rodney McKay. Le Général O'Neill avait alors eu recours à l'aide des Asgards qui avait téléporté Rodney au SG-C. Bien sûr, comme les Asgards ne préviennent généralement pas avant de faire ce genre de chose, il n'avait pas pu avertir qui que ce soit de sa disparition…. Et il avait cru qu'un message serait quand même envoyé sur Atlantis, mais cela n'avait pas été le cas et… la suite était déjà connue.

En salle de conférence, les Atlantes racontèrent à SG-1 tout ce qu'il y avait besoin de savoir, en gros. Le Docteur Weir confierait les rapports de mission au Général O'Neill pour qu'il puisse savoir tout ce qu'il voulait.

Quand ils eurent fini de discuter, le Docteur McKay se leva.

- Excusez-moi Elisabeth, mais peut-être que Sam et moi ferions mieux de commencer notre travail, maintenant.

- Bien sûr, allez-y.

Sur ce, les deux scientifiques quittèrent la salle, se dirigeant vers les laboratoires de sciences. John cligna des yeux.

- Sam ? répéta-t-il, ce qui lui valut de drôle de regard. Quoi ? ça m'étonne juste qu'il l'appelle par son prénom.

Cela valut des regards encore plus incrédules. Teal'c haussa même ses soucils.

- N'est-ce pas coutume chez vous d'appeler vos amis par leur prénom, Major Sheppard ?

La gorge de John se noua, devant la vérité des propos de Teal'c.

- Oui, oui bien sûr…

Personne ne manqua de remarquer la tristesse dans les yeux de l'homme et Ford baissa son regard, ainsi qu'Elisabeth. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle le releva quand Sheppard demanda l'autorisation – à elle et au général – de sortir, autorisation qu'il reçut immédiatement.

* * *

Allongé sur son lit, John contemplait le plafond. Bien sûr, il était heureux que Rodney soit vivant et il ne pouvait faire que remercier le ciel. Sa bêtise n'avait finalement pas coûter la vie à quelqu'un…. Mais il avait perdu son meilleur ami. Et cela lui faisait mal, bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

Il passa sa main sur son visage, étonné de la sentir mouillée. Mais non, il ne pleurait pas, ce n'était qu'une poussière dans l'œil….

**_RAR_**

**_Sia : _**_Je suis contente que cela te plaise et voici la suite !_

**_Cybelia :_**_ah… ah… qui a dit que je faisais des misères à Rodney…. Ne t'en fait pas pour lui, voyons, en tout cas pas pour le moment…_

**_Emmatheancient :_**_ heureuse de voir que tu aimes et voici la suite !_

**_Evangeline :_**_ Et voilà, tu sais maintenant ce qu'il s'est passé ! et pour le slash, je pense que je vais le faire finalement… ou tout du moins un pré-slash…. Mais y'aura définitivement quelques trucs, t'en fait pas…._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Auteur :_**_ loonielupin_

**_Titre :_**_ les Aléas de l'Amitié_

**_Disclaimer :_**_ Les persos ne sont pas à moi, etc…._

**_Homepage :_**_ http/ nerverland01. skyblog. com (il suffit d'enlever les espaces)_

**_Note de l'auteur : _**_cela se passe juste après Sanctuary (épisode 14, dsl je me rappelle pas le titre français) – Quelque référence à Brotherood (épisode 16)_

**_P.S. :_**_ les réponses aux reviews sont en bas de page !_

**_Chapitre 3/4 : Quiproquos_**

- John ?

La voix de Teyla venait du pas de la porte et il se releva. Il aperçut le lieutenant Ford, en retrait, derrière la jeune athosienne et leur fit signe à tous les deux d'entrer. Il aurait mieux aimé être seul… mais il n'était pas sûr qu'il l'aurait supporter longtemps. Et puis, il n'avait pas envie de se mettre à dos ses amis en refusant leur compagnie. Il avait déjà perdu un ami, il ne voulait pas perdre les deux autres – malgré ce que les gens semblaient croire, il n'en avait pas tant que cela.

Les deux membres de son équipe le rejoignirent.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? demanda-t-il, de son air jovial habituel, comme si tout allait bien.

Les deux autres ne semblèrent pas convaincu par son acte, ce qui n'était pas difficile à comprendre vu qu'il se trouvait dans le noir, en pleine journée. En général, cela ne veut pas dire que l'on est heureux, plutôt l'inverse.

- Ne vous en faites pas CO, les choses vont s'arranger avec McKay…. C'est juste qu'en ce moment, il est excité à cause de ce que lui et le Colonel Carter ont trouvé et il veut se concentrer là-dessus…

John laissa sortir un rire sans joie.

- Et vous pensez vraiment que ça va s'arranger comme ça ? Il n'est même plus à l'aise pour me parler, se chamailler comme on le faisait avant. Pas que je puisse l'en blâmer…

- Je ne pense pas qu'il se passera longtemps avant que le Docteur McKay et vous redeveniez de bons amis

- C'est bien là le problème, murmura Sheppard en baissant la tête.

Teyla et Ford échangèrent des regards étonnés. Qu'est-ce que leur ami voulait dire ? Ce n'était pas normal.

- Euh… Monsieur ?

- Je…

Il releva les yeux vers les visages impatients de ses amis.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que l'amitié soit vraiment tout ce que je veux…, admit-il.

Les yeux de Ford s'agrandirent et sa mâchoire se décrocha. Teyla n'eut, au contraire, aucune réaction de surprise. Elle ne fit qu'offrir un sourire compatissant et posa sa main sur son avant-bras.

- Je suis sûre que vous trouverez la réponse dans votre cœur, lui dit-elle gentiment alors que Ford reprenait contenance.

- Mais oui, CO ! et puis, quoi que vous décidiez, on sera là ! Vous pouvez compter sur nous !

Sheppard leur offrit un sourire.

- Merci les gars, mais vous savez bien que ce n'est pas aussi simple.

- À cause du « Don't ask, don't tell » ? demanda Ford. Parce que je ne crois pas que cela ait la moindre importance sur Atlantis, Monsieur.

La conversation s'arrêta là et les trois amis restèrent en silence…. Jusqu'à ce qu'une révélation fasse son chemin dans l'esprit du jeune lieutenant.

- Euh…. Je ne voudrais pas paraître indiscret, Monsieur mais… si vous avez des … sentiments pour le Docteur McKay, pourquoi est-ce que vous avez séduit Chaya ?

John soupira. Pourquoi l'avait-il fait ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

* * *

A quelques pas de là, Jack restait bouche bée. Il avait tout entendu, et était totalement abasourdi. McKay ? Sheppard avait des sentiments pour McKay ? Il se pinça pour se prouver qu'il n'était pas entrain de rêver…. Non, c'était bien la réalité.

Bon, il allait faire comme s'il ne savait rien mais c'était franchement pas quelque chose qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Maintenant, il allait sûrement passer son temps à observer les interactions entre ces deux-là…. Génial !

Il fronça soudainement les sourcils. McKay n'avait-il pas un léger béguin pour Carter ? Il secoua la tête. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à cela ! Il allait quand même pas jouer les matchmakers ! Surtout que… il ne devrait pas encourager une relation comme celle-ci, même si les règles de fraternisation n'avait aucun cours sur Atlantis…

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il soit trop curieux ! ça lui apprendra à espionner les conversations privées des gens !

* * *

Dans le laboratoire de sciences, Rodney avait fait partir tout le monde. Ce que lui et Sam voulaient faire était une expérience délicate et il leur fallait le moins de monde autour possible. Ils arriveraient très bien à le faire à eux seuls. En fait, ils auraient beaucoup plus vite fait tout les deux.

- Je croyais que vous aviez dit que les choses n'allaient pas bien entre les autres et vous ? Il m'a semblé qu'ils étaient plutôt content de vous revoir.

Rodney soupira.

- Je sais Sam, je sais très bien qu'ils – qu'ils m'aime bien, enfin.. autant que possible, je connais mon caractère. Mais le problème, c'est qu'ils ne me font pas confiance.

Sam ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle comprenait que Rodney pouvait se sentir trahi que personne ne l'ait écouté, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas cela qui avait le plus blessé Rodney.

- Vous êtes sûr que c'était seulement une question de confiance, Rodney ?

Le Canadien eut l'air sincèrement surpris. Peut-être ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte lui-même, songea Sam.

- C'est peut-être parce que le Major Sheppard semblait si proche de Chaya que vous l'avez si mal pris

- Je n'était pas jaloux de Sheppard, bon sang ! s'écria Rodney, ayant mare qu'on croit cela.

Sam leva les mains en signe de paix.

- Rodney, Rodney…. Ce n'était pas ce que j'insinuais…

- Oh… euh, alors je ne comprends pas vraiment….

- Peut-être étiez vous jaloux de… Chaya ?

Rodney cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, incapable de croire ce que Sam voulait dire.

- Qu- quoi ?

- Peut-être avez-vous des sentiments plus fort envers le Major Sheppard que ceux que vous croyez, non ?

Rodney n'avait jamais songé à cela. C'était pourtant pas si étonnant que cela. Le Major était un homme plutôt séduisant et, même s'il l'énervait parfois, il fallait avouer qu'il avait une personnalité attachante…. Et, lui-même était bisexuel.

En y repensant bien, peut-être que son attitude avait été conduite par la jalousie. Il fallait bien dire qu'il n'avait aucune preuve, avant l'examen médical, que cette femme n'était pas qui elle prétendait être alors qu'il la détestait déjà. Oye. C'était vraiment ce qu'il lui manquait ça. Il était tombé amoureux de son équipier, de son équipier militaire. De son équipier militaire totalement _hétéro._ La vie était injuste.

- Non, non, non…. C'est pas possible. Je ne peux pas être passé d'être complètement fou de vous à amoureux de Sheppard, c'est impossible.

- Apparemment, non…

Même si elle devait s'avouer qu'elle ne savait pas trop comment elle devait le prendre. Que quelqu'un qui ait été amoureux d'elle se retrouve tout à coup attiré par un homme, qui était tout son opposé. Enfin, elle était heureuse que Rodney ait surmonté son béguin pour elle parce qu'elle était tout de même sur le point de se marier. Mais le regard désespéré qu'il lui lança montra bien que ce n'était pas vraiment pour le meilleur.

- Non, non…. Ce n'est pas ça. Je dois encore être sous votre charme, je ne peux m'être _entiché_ de lui.

Voulant lui prouver qu'il ne ressentait plus rien pour elle, Sam utilisa la seule technique qui serait capable de marcher. Cessant de jouer avec ses bidules – comme l'aurait dit le Général O'Neill – elle se redressa, ferma la distance qui restait entre elle et Rodney et l'embrassa.

Rodney ne réagit tout d'abord pas puis finit par répondre au baiser, même s'il devait avouer que ce n'était pas les étincelles qu'il aurait cru ressentir. Sam se laissa prendre au jeu et leur étreinte prit un tournant plus passionné.

Mais leur moment d'intimité fut coupé par l'ouverture de la porte et ils sursautèrent, se séparant comme deux enfants pris en faute. Quand ils posèrent les yeux sur leurs visiteurs, Rodney pâlit. Le Général O'Neill ainsi que le reste de SA-1 se trouvaient là.

* * *

Elisabeth avait réuni les trois membres de SA-1 pour une mission qui ne pouvait plus attendre. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'elle la repoussait, mais ce n'était plus possible. Ils avaient besoin d'énergie pour recharger le bouclier et ils avaient pour cela besoin d'un E2PZ. Le seul endroit où ils pouvaient en trouver un semblait cette planète. Elle n'avait pas encore parler à Rodney, et comme il travaillait sur quelque chose d'aussi important, et que apparemment, personne d'autre ne pouvait faire, il ne ferait pas partie de la mission.

Le Général O'Neill, ainsi que Teal'c, avaient demandé à pouvoir accompagner, ce qui avait bien sûr été accepté par le Docteur Weir. Le Docteur Jackson avait décidé de rester dans la cité pour l'étudier tandis que Sam travaillait d'arrache-pied avec Rodney pour établir un contact permanent avec la Terre.

- On peut quand même demandé à Rodney s'il veut venir avec nous ? proposa le Major Sheppard, voulant son équipe au complet.

Et puis, il fallait bien qu'ils recommencent à travailler ensemble, parce qu'il n'était vraiment pas prêt à accepter son retrait de l'équipe. C'était tout simplement impensable.

Et c'est comme cela que l'équipe se retrouva en route pour le laboratoire de travail de Rodney, restant planté sur le pas de la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit pour révéler les deux scientifiques dans une étreinte des plus… intimes. Si tout le monde fut surpris, John, lui, sentit sa gorge se contracter. Il n'en revenait pas combien cela faisait mal de voir cette scène. Il ne pouvait éloigner ses yeux de Rodney, qui avait au moins la décence de sembler mal à l'aise et, de ce fait, il ne vit pas les regards en biais que lui lancèrent Ford et O'Neill.

Mais O'Neill se doutait que quelque chose n'était pas juste. Bon sang, Sam était fiancée ! et très heureuse de l'être ! il devait bien y avoir une explication ! Elle ne pouvait quand même pas tromper Pete pour McKay ? Bon, d'un autre côté, il n'aurait jamais non plus imaginé Sheppard tomber pour lui….

- McKay, finit par dire O'Neill. On se demandait si vous étiez partant pour une mission off-world ?

McKay fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne fais plus partie de l'équipe.

- Elisabeth n'a pas approuvé votre décision, donc techniquement vous en faites partie, mais apparemment, vous avez mieux à faire alors… on ne va pas vous déranger. Alors, et bien, on va vous laisser… euh… reprendre où vous en étiez…

Après ce babillage, John envoya un sourire, très faux, à Rodney et partit en direction opposée, suivit par les autres, qui étaient toujours des plus surpris de la position dans laquelle ils avaient retrouvé les deux scientifiques.

Une fois que tout le monde fut parti, Rodney poussa un juron.

- Bien d'accord, murmura Sam. Je sais pas si cela aura réussi à vous prouver que vous n'êtes plus amoureux de moi, mais ça aura au moins eu le mérite de prouver que _lui_ ressent quelque chose pour vous.

Mais Rodney restait silencieux. Ce qui n'était pas normal du tout. Non, Rodney parlait toujours trop, peu importe l'activité dans laquelle il était engagée…. Alors pourquoi ne parlait-il pas ?

- Rodney ? s'inquiéta Sam. Ça va ?

Le Canadien hocha doucement la tête.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, tout va bien…. Je viens de me faire embrasser par la plus magnifique femme que je connaisse, et, non seulement, je n'ai absolument rien senti, mais en plus je pensais à quelqu'un d'autre. A quelqu'un d'autre qui se trouve nous avoir surpris entrain de se lécher les amygdales et qui, apparemment, n'en a pas été enchanté…. Alors que trois semaine auparavant, il jouait les Capitaine Kirk avec une prêtresse aliène…. Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas revenir au situation de crise plus facile à gérer, comme les grands maîtres Goa'uld menaçant de détruire la planète, les vaisseaux coincés dans un vortex activés, les nanovirus mortels, les petits trucs comme cela.

Sam ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Elle reprit bien vite son sérieux en voyant le regard que lui envoyait son collègue.

- Désolée…

Rodney poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et se remit tant bien que mal au travail, même si son esprit n'y était pas vraiment

- Vous devriez lui parler, suggéra Sam.

- Oui. Certainement. Quand il reviendra…

Il poussa un autre soupir. Ce n'était pas vraiment une discussion qu'il attendait avec impatience.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté de la Galaxie Pégase, les choses ne tournaient pas bien. Oh ! ils avaient bel et bien réussit à retrouver la trace de l'E2PZ mais, apparemment, il n'était pas les seuls et Koyla et ses hommes avaient l'air bien décidé à les empêcher de trouver une source de pouvoir.

Et ce qui devait être une simple mission tourna à la catastrophe…

* * *

Rodney et Sam travaillaient toujours sur leur projet, mais celui-ci avançait rapidement et il ne leur restait plus beaucoup à faire avant de pouvoir utiliser la porte pour voyager entre leur deux planètes. Cela prenait heureusement moins de temps que les trois semaines qu'il avait fallu sur la Terre, puisque cette fois-ci ils savaient exactement comment est-ce qu'ils devaient procéder pour arriver à leur but.

Tous deux sursautèrent à l'entrée d'une tierce personne dans le laboratoire et ils se retournèrent pour faire face au Docteur Weir.

- Elisabeth ? s'étonna Rodney. Que puis-je pour vous ?

Eliasbeth semblait préoccupée. Cela ne rassura pas Rodney et même Sam fronça les sourcils. Elle ne connaissait pas spécialement bien la dirigeante d'Atlantis mais elle pouvait voir que quelque chose n'allait pas…. et elle avait la désagréable impression que cela concernait la mission pour retrouver l'E2PZ.

- Il y a eu un… problème lors de la mission de l'équipe du Major Sheppard.

Le Docteur McKay sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour dans ses veines. Un problème ? Alors ça, ce n'était pas bon du tout…. Et il était prêt à payer que c'était le Major qui avait réellement un problème. Après tout, il était celui qui finissait le plus souvent dans les situations les plus abracadabrantes.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Sam, prenant les devants.

Elle était aussi inquiète, ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible. Deux membres de sa propre équipe – enfin, de son ancienne équipe – avait fait partie de cette mission.

- Apparemment, les Genii suivaient la même piste que nous, expliqua rapidement Elisabeth.

- Mais c'est ridicule ! S'exclama Rodney. Les Genii n'auraient aucune utilité pour un E2PZ !

- Non, mais il ne voulait pas que nous puissions l'utiliser. N'oubliez pas, Rodney, que les Genii aimeraient beaucoup s'emparer d'Atlantis. Ce qui sera chose plus facile si nous ne pouvons avoir l'énergie nécessaire pour nous défendre.

Rodney dut se rendre à l'évidence. L'explication tenait la route. Sam ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire qu'ils avaient avec les Genii mais elle en savait assez pour savoir que ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout.

- L'équipe va bien ? demanda-t-elle.

Elisabeth soupira.

- Le lieutenant Ford va avoir quelques beaux bleus mais à part cela, personne n'est blessé.

Rodney fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi semblait-elle si troublée s'il n'y avait que cela.

- Elisabeth ?

- Mais le Major Sheppard a été fait prisonnier par Koyla, continua-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

Rodney avait crié, ce qui avait fait sursauter Elisabeth et Sam s'empressa de poser une main sur son bras, pour le calmer, sachant ce qu'il devait ressentir. Elle se rappelait le nombre de fois où elle se trouvait à la place de Rodney, sachant que le Général O'Neill – alors Colonel – était bloqué sur une planète inconnue, retenu prisonnier…

- Docteur Weir, comptez-vous organiser une mission de sauvetage ?

- Oui, je pense que le plus vite serait le mieux. Nous connaissons les ennemis, et nous savons ce qu'ils veulent et ce dont ils sont capables. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Les membres de l'équipe sont déjà entrain de se préparer à repartir.

- Je vais avec eux, Elisabeth ! Donnez-moi cinq minutes.

Si Elisabeth fut surprise, elle n'en montra rien et accéda à la requête du scientifique. Samantha décida elle-aussi de venir. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas continuer de travailler sur le projet sans Rodney alors autant qu'elle prenne part à l'action. Et une personne de plus ne pouvait pas faire de mal… cela pouvait même faire que du bien.

Et c'est comme cela que, quelques minutes plus tard, l'équipe SG-1, sans Daniel, ainsi que SA-1 se retrouvaient dans la salle d'embarquement, équipé pour une mission de sauvetage durant laquelle ils n'auraient certainement aucune pitié à tuer quelques ennemis Genii et, alors qu'il franchissait la porte, Rodney ne put s'empêcher d'adresser une prière muette à une quelconque divinité là-haut qui l'écouterait, pour qu'ils retrouvent John vivant. Il le fallait. Il devait lui parler. Sinon…

**_RAR_**

**_Britany LovArt_**_ : je suis contente que ça te plaise et que tu trouves que je respecte plus ou moins le ton de la série…. Et merci pour m'avoir rappeler comment on appelait l'E2PZ, parce que à force de lire et regarder la série en anglais, je me rappelais vraiment plus… !_

**_Evangeline_**_ : je vois que j'en fais des heureux en décidant de faire du slash…quoique je pense qu'après ce chapitre, tu dois être prête à me tuer ! mais pitié, fais-le pas, faut que je finisse l'histoire d'abord ! Et pour Kavanagh, je sais, il est pas sensé être gentil, mais je me dis qu'il doit quand même avoir une part d'humanité en lui et n'importe qui, dans une situation pareille, culpabiliserait…- enfin, faut espérer.._

**_Cybelia_**_ : et oui, je suis gentille avec Rodney (pas besoin de me citer la personne, je crois que j'ai deviné toute seule)… par contre, j'ai jamais dit que je ne ferais de mal à personne (petit air innocent), et voici la suite demandée !_

**_Marionnette_**_ : Oui, oui, la voilà la voilà ! (lol) Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi, y'a pas assez de Teyla/McKay, pourtant j'aime bien…. C'est vrai que c'est un couple improbable, mais il peut y avoir de réelles possibilité… je devrais essayé d'en faire une…_

**_Teli_**_ : J'en déduis que toi aussi tu es contente que je parte dans un slash ! mais faut dire aussi qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fille…. (je sais, je me chercher des excuses !) Allez, voici la suite !_

**_Emmatheancient_**_ : contente que cela te plaise ! _


	4. Chapter 4

**_Auteur :_**_ loonielupin_

**_Titre :_**_ les Aléas de l'Amitié_

**_Disclaimer :_**_ Les persos ne sont pas à moi, etc…._

**_Homepage :_**_ http/ nerverland01. skyblog. com (il suffit d'enlever les espaces)_

**_Note de l'auteur : _**_cela se passe juste après Sanctuary (épisode 14, dsl je me rappelle pas le titre français) _

**_P.S. :_**_ les réponses aux reviews sont en bas de page !_

**_Question :_**_ si certains d'entre vous lisent les fics en anglais, est-ce que vous sauriez me dire le titre d'une que je ne retrouve plus. En fait, ça commence par John qui force Rodney à boire ou manger qqch, mais il se trouve qu'il y a du citron dedans… donc, une réaction allergique… Si vous savez, vous pourriez me le dire, svp !_

**_Chapitre 4/4 : Une fin heureuse_**

Le Major Sheppard ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit où il se trouvait mais cela n'avait pas l'air accueillant du tout. Tout était gris et fermé. Il essaya de se redressé de l'espèce de chose qui devait servir de lit mais se sentit prit d'une vague de tournis et de nausée.

Les événements précédents sa petite sieste lui revinrent en mémoire. Koyla. Koyla était vivant et il avait réussi à l'emmener. Mais bizarrement, il n'était pas blessé. Ce n'était pas normal. Le Genii aurait sûrement voulu se venger de la dernière fois, quand il lui avait tiré dessus. Alors pourquoi était-il encore indemne – si on exceptait le fait qu'il ait l'impression d'être sur un bateau avec le mal de mer.

Il sursauta quand il entendit un clé tourner dans la serrure. Il devait vraiment être mal pour ne pas avoir entendu des bruits de pas lorsque la personne approchait. Il leva les yeux vers la porte, au moment où elle s'ouvrit. Koyla. Bien sûr, qui d'autre ?

- Je vois que vous êtes réveillé, Major Sheppard. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Voix ironique, réfléchit Sheppard. Normal, il n'allait quand même pas s'inquiéter de sa santé. Il fit un effort pour ne pas lui montrer son inconfort.

- Tip, top, bien que je ne sois pas tout à fait à l'endroit que j'espérais. Mais ça ne saurait tarder.

- Je vois que les drogues n'ont pas encore fait leur effet…. C'est dommage, en attendant je vais devoir remédier à la situation. Je ne voudrais quand même pas que vous vous ennuyiez alors que vous êtes _chez moi._

* * *

Utilisant un Jumper, l'équipe de sauvetage fut vite sur la planète Genii. En mode invisible, ils n'eurent aucun problème à se poser sans se faire voir. Ils se dirigèrent le plus vite possible vers le village mais il semblait désert. Les habitants avaient sûrement dû changer de planète, sachant leur sécurité compromise par les Atlantes.

Néanmoins, le souterrain étant toujours présent, c'était l'endroit idéal pour emmener un prisonnier de guerre. Et c'était pour cela que les membres de la Terre étaient persuadé que le major Sheppard devait se trouver quelque part par là. Avec Koyla et ses hommes. Ce qui était mauvais, très mauvais, sachant comme l'homme détestait John.

* * *

Sheppard haletait. Koyla avait décidé, en attendant que la drogue fasse effet, d'utiliser son prisonnier comme punching ball. Il avait la lèvre en sang, et savait que dans quelques heures, quelques beau bleus viendraient colorer son corps. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se défendre. La drogue commençait à faire son chemin dans l'organisme et John se sentait tout à coup plus faible.

Mais ce n'était pas seulement de la faiblesse physique. Aussi mentale. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'effondrer d'une seconde à l'autre. En pleurs. La drogue n'avait pas encore complètement envahi son esprit, et il pouvait donc encore méditer sur le fait que Koyla avait envie de faire joujou avec son mental. Mais cela devenait de plus en plus dur de résister aux pulsions qui le poussaient à se rouler en boule dans un coins de la cellule et crier et pleurer comme un petit enfant. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi sans défense.

Koyla, voyant le changement sur le visage de l'homme comprit que cela commençait à faire de l'effet. Il n'aurait plus besoin d'utiliser la violence. Cela le rassurait. Il n'aimait pas cela. Oh ! Bien sûr, il était un guerrier. Il tuait, il torturait mais cela ne lui procurait pas une joie immense. Contrairement à _briser _quelqu'un. Il préférait jouer avec l'esprit. Une toute autre sorte de torture. En fait, pas vraiment une torture. Plutôt un art.

Oui, c'était cela, il aimait penser à cela comme à un art. Modeler un esprit, pour le casser en mille morceaux. Faire d'un fier et redoutable combattant un enfant seul et apeuré. C'était de l'art. Il sourit. Un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Alors, Major Sheppard. Quel effet cela fait-il d'être seul, abandonné par ceux que vous avez chercher si désespérément à protéger.

- Ils ne m'ont pas abandonné ! protesta John, avec véhémence.

Mais sa voix n'était pas habituelle. Pas si sûre de soit. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre. De la peur. Oui, c'était définitivement de la peur, se délecta Koyla.

- Vous croyez ? Alors, dites-moi, pourquoi ne sont-ils pas encore arrivé ? Cela fait déjà plus de quarante-huit heures, mentit diaboliquement Koyla.

Bien sûr, Sheppard ayant été inconscient depuis son enlèvement ne pouvait savoir depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'il avait été kidnappé. Et dans l'état dans lequel son esprit se trouvait, il était incapable de raisonner sur le fait que son bourreau pouvait mentir.

- Quarante huit heures ? répéta-t-il d'une petite voix, alors que des larmes commençaient à monter dans ses yeux.

Il avait encore assez de self-contrôle pour ne pas les laisser couler. Cela fit sourire Koyla. Il aimait cela, quand la personne avait qui il jouait était fort. Cela rendait le processus encore plus exaltant. Et pour cela, jouer avec Sheppard était pour lui le summum.

- Oui…. Je crains qu'ils ne soient pas aussi dévoué que vous pour jouer les héros. Ou alors… peut-être pensent-ils qu'ils seront mieux sans vous….

Il allait continuer sa tirade lorsqu'il fut appelé par son communicateur. Apparemment, un de ses hommes voulait le voir immédiatement. Soit, il irait. Cela laisserait le temps à Sheppard d'assimiler la nouvelle. Et il reviendrait continuer son œuvre un peu plus tard…. Après tout, les artistes aussi ont besoin de prendre des poses.

Koyla ressortit donc, laissant la porte se fermer derrière lui. John restait donc seul, dans une obscurité totale. Il sentit son cœur se serrer et sa respiration s'accélérer. Il avait peur. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi réagissait-il comme cela ? Les soldats n'avaient pas peur du noir. Mais l'effet de la drogue empirait et il commençait paniquer. Il essaya de prendre des grandes respirations, pour se calmer, mais rien y faisait. Il voulait sortir !

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Et les autres ne venaient pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne venaient pas ? Il n'avait pas encore trouvé l'endroit où il était. Voilà. Mais s'il y avait autre chose ? Non, ils allaient venir. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Mais il fallait qu'il fasse vite. Il était terrifier. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il suffoquait. Non, c'était l'inverse. Il respirait trop. Trop vite.

Hyperventilation, criait une voix dans son cerveau. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'écouter. Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Il avait peur. Il faisait nuit, il ne voyait rien. Bientôt les halètements se transformèrent en sanglots et il se roula en boule dans le coin de la cellule opposé à la porte, pleurant comme un enfant prit au beau milieu d'un cauchemar, sans aucune échappatoire.

* * *

Armés jusqu'aux dents, les Atlantes pénétrèrent le souterrain secret. Heureusement que McKay avait une bonne mémoire et se souvenait où se trouvait l'entrée. Rien que pour cela, il aurait été obligé de venir sur la mission. S'il avait eu besoin de donner une raison à Elisabeth pour sa venue, c'était ce qu'il aurait fait. Mais la véritable motivation de sa venue était toute autre. Et seule Sam la connaissait… ou tout du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait.

Quand ils furent entrer, ils durent se séparer en plusieurs groupes. Il ne fallait pas perdre de temps. Qui savait ce qu'était entrain de subir leur ami et collègue.

- Très bien, Carter et McKay, ensemble. Teal'c, vous allez avec Mademoiselle Emmagan, Ford avec moi !

Les groupes furent ainsi formé par le Général O'Neill qui avait prit le commandement de la mission et chacun partit de son côté, muni d'un détecteur de signe de vie.

* * *

Une gifle s'abattit sur son visage, le réveillant en sursaut. John leva la tête pour rencontrer le regard de son bourreau. Celui-ci se délecta de la vue des yeux rouges. Sa victime était en train de craquer. Maintenant, le reste était facile. Il avait peint tous les traits de son tableau, il ne restait plus qu'à remplier les cases avec les couleurs qui convenaient. Pas plus difficile qu'une image à colorier pour un enfant et les effets de la drogue allaient atteindre leur paroxysme d'ici peu de temps, aidant ainsi à l'achèvement de son œuvre.

- Et bien, Major, encore dix heures de passées…. Cette fois-ci, il n'y plus de doute. Personne ne va venir.

Dix heures ? il avait dormi si longtemps. Pourtant il se sentait fatigué. Mais il avait tant pleuré. C'était pour cela qu'il était épuisé. Alors ses amis ne venaient pas. John sentit malgré lui les larmes se remettre à couler. Pourquoi ses amis venaient pas ?

- Il faut dire, continua Koyla, luttant pour ne pas laisser un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Que peu de personne connaissent l'entrée du souterrain…

- Rodney la connaît ! s'exclama John, sentant un peu d'espoir revenir.

Espoir qui retomba vite quand Koyla se mit à rire, de bon cœur. John fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de drôle ? Cela voulait dire qu'il allait bientôt être secouru, n'est-ce pas ? D'un autre côté… Pourquoi est-ce que Rodney n'avait pas encore permis aux autres de retrouver l'entrée.

- Vous pensez réellement que le Docteur McKay va dire aux autres où vous vous trouvez ? ça je ne crois pas Major Sheppard. Le Docteur McKay n'a aucune envie que vous soyez secouru. Je suis sûr qu'il est même ravi que vous ayez été capturé. Il vous hait, Major. Il vous hait. Il ne fera rien pour vous aider. À l'heure qu'il est, je suis certain qu'il est entrain de prendre du bon temps avec le Colonel Carter. Pourquoi se soucierait-il de vous alors qu'il a tellement mieux à faire.

- NON ! cria John, se remettant sur pieds et commençant à marteler le torse de Koyla avec ses poings. Vous mentez ! Rodney ne me hait pas. Il ne me laissera pas là ! Il est mon ami !

Mais la voix du Major n'était pas aussi confiante que ses paroles. Koyla avait fait mouche. Il se rappelait des dernières conversations qu'il avait eu avec Rodney. Il n'avait pas eu l'air de le considérer comme son ami… peut-être que c'était vrai. Peut-être que Rodney le haïssait vraiment.

Dès que cette pensée fit son chemin dans son esprit, il se laissa retomber par terre, des larmes hystériques coulant sur ses joues. Koyla n'avait pas bougé lors de _l'attaque_. Il fallait dire que la façon dont Sheppard l'avait frappé ressemblait plus à une crise d'enfant en bas âge qui ne peut pas avoir ce qu'il veut plutôt que celle d'un soldat entraîner.

- Il faudra l'accepter Major, le Docteur McKay ne veut plus vous revoir tellement il vous hait. Et il est le seul à connaître cet endroit…

Sur ce, Koyla sortit. C'était le bon moment. Maintenant, la drogue arrivait à son point culminant…. Son œuvre était finie. Il la regarda un moment depuis le pas de la porte. Oh ! oui, c'était définitivement son Chef d'œuvre.

* * *

Rodney ne se souvenait pas que ce souterrain était aussi grand. Bien sûr, il ne l'avait jamais visité en entier, mais il avait l'impression que les couloirs étaient interminables. Et cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure qu'ils marchaient sans avoir rien trouvé. Il allait devenir totalement cinglé.

Lâchant un énième soupir, il regarda à nouveau le détecteur de signe de vie.

- On va le retrouver, Rodney, ne vous en faites pas, le calma Sam.

Mais ce fut moins ce que lui dit son amie que ce qu'il vit qui le fit presque sauter de joie.

- Y'a quelqu'un par là. Une seule personne ! ça ne peut être que lui !

Oui, il savait bien que les Genii ne se promenaient jamais seul, cela ne pouvait donc être qu'un prisonnier ! Et qui d'autre que John ?

Les deux se regardèrent puis coururent dans la direction du « point ».

* * *

John gémissait. Il ne voyait rien, rien du tout. Du noir, il n'y avait que du noir. Et cette sensation. Cette sensation que quelqu'un était là, dans sa chambre prêt à rentrer. Il ne voyait même pas la lune. Ça lui faisait peur. Cela voulait dire que maman n'était pas encore rentrée. Parce que dès qu'elle rentrait, elle venait ouvrir les rideaux, comme il faisait déjà nuit.

Mais maman ne rentrait pas toujours et cela voulait dire qu'il n'y avait que papa à la maison. Et quand papa était seul, il était méchant….

John laissa échapper un sanglot. Pourquoi maman n'était pas là ? Elle avait promis qu'elle serait toujours là. Mais elle oubliait souvent sa promesse.

* * *

- Mon général ! appela Carter par le communicateur. On a retrouvé la trace du Major Sheppard. On est en chemin pour aller le chercher.

- Bien reçu, Carter, on retourne à l'entrée du souterrain.

* * *

Quelque chose l'avait frôlé. Il en était certain. Sur son bras, il avait sentit quelque chose sur son bras. C'était comme quand papa voulait faire croire qu'il était gentil. Mais il n'aimait pas ça. Parce qu'il finissait toujours par avoir mal. Et cette sensation lui donnait l'impression qu'il se faisait manipuler. Et papa lui disait qu'il devrait aimer ça.

John commençait à se frotter le bras, rapidement, fortement, laissant ses ongles pénétrer, tout en répétant comme un mantra « nonnonnonnon ». Il commençait déjà avoir des gouttes de sang perler.

* * *

Rodney et Sam arrivèrent devant la porte de la cellule. Cela devait être celle-là. C'était étrange, d'habitude les cellules avaient des barreaux, pour que l'on puisse voir les prisonniers sans avoir besoin d'ouvrir la porte. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'interroger sur les méthodes militaires des Geniis.

Sam, utilisant un crochet pour forcer la serrure – mieux valait être le plus discret possible – eut vite fait d'ouvrir la porte mais les deux secouristes restèrent bloqué à la rentrée. Jamais ils n'avaient été préparer pour voir cela. Il s'attendait à ce que le major ait été torturé, mais il n'avait que très peu de marque. Mais ses yeux…

Rodney sentit son souffle se bloquer. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de son ami. Jamais il n'aurait pensé le voir comme cela. Il avait l'air si… vulnérable, si perdu. Des larmes striaient ses joues et il était toujours roulé en boule dans le coin de la cellule.

Sans plus attendre, le scientifique avança prudemment dans la pièce. Il ne voulait pas faire peur à l'homme apparemment déjà terrorisé. Il ne pouvait pas imaginé ce qu'avait pu faire Koyla pour le mettre dans un tel état.

- John, murmura-t-il, alors que Carter décidait qu'il valait mieux qu'elle attende en dehors de la pièce.

Ce dernier sembla enfin reconnaître la présence. Les yeux embués de larmes, il n'avait pas distingué la forme et il avait cru que c'était papa qui venait…. Mais maintenant il savait qui s'était.

- Rodney, chuchota-t-il.

McKay eut du mal à reconnaître la voix. Ce n'était pas celle du major Sheppard, c'était celle d'un enfant. Il sembla comprendre finalement que Koyla avait dû utiliser une drogue. Cela se voyait dans les yeux de Sheppard, même au travers des larmes.

Rodney s'accroupit juste devant l'autre homme et posa une main rassurante sur l'avant-bras qui n'était pas en sang. Il soignerait la blessure plus tard, pour l'instant il devait sortir John d'ici, mais il devait s'y prendre doucement. Il n'avait pas le Major Sheppard devant lui, mais un enfant apeuré.

- Oui, John, c'est moi. Tout ira bien maintenant, c'est promis.

Il n'avait jamais été fort pour réconforter les gens, mais il ne supportait pas de voir celui qu'il aimait – oui, il n'y avait plus de doute maintenant, il l'aimait vraiment – dans un état pareil. Apparemment, les mots étaient ceux qu'il avait fallu parce que John bougea enfin.

Il se releva et Rodney manqua de basculer en arrière quand une tornade noire lui arriva dans les bras. Les bras de John se nouèrent automatiquement autour de son cou et il referma les siens autour du corps secoué de sanglot. La voix de John, étouffé dans sa veste, parvint à ses oreilles.

- Il a dit que vous ne viendriez pas me sauver. Il a dit que tu me haïssais. Il a dit que tu voulais que je reste ici et que je retourne pas sur Atlantis.

Rodney resserra son étreinte sur le Major, et se permit de passer une main dans les cheveux emmêlés.

- C'était des mensonges, rien que des mensonges. Je suis là maintenant, tout ira bien.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un baiser sur la tête, tout en ayant conscience que Samantha regardait la scène avec des yeux tristes. Comment un être humain pouvait-il faire une chose pareille ? elle ne pourrait jamais le comprendre.

Elle fit signe à Rodney qu'il fallait qu'ils s'en aillent le plus vite possible, s'ils ne voulaient pas être repérés. C'était déjà un miracle qu'ils soient arrivé jusque là sans se faire prendre et Rodney hocha la tête.

- John ? appela-t-il doucement.

L'homme releva la tête et rencontra le regard de son ami.

- Il faut qu'on y aille, d'accord.

Avec cela, il commença à se relever lorsque les larmes se remirent à couler sur les joues de John. N'y comprenant rien, McKay paniqua.

- John ? John ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Vous allez me laisser là ? vous allez partir et puis je vais encore être tout seul.

- Non ! s'écria Rodney catastrophé que John puisse penser cela. Bien sûr que non, tu viens avec nous.

John cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il d'une voix timide.

Avec un hochement de tête, Rodney lui répondit et il tendit sa main à Sheppard pour l'aider à se relever. Une fois debout, celui-ci refusa catégoriquement de lui lâcher la main et ils firent donc le chemin comme cela, Sam à leur côté.

Si les autres avaient été étonné de voir les deux hommes mains liées, personne ne le montra. Il fallait dire que tout le monde compris rapidement l'état dans lequel se trouvait le Major et les conséquence que cela entraînait. Bien sûr, personne ne manqua de remarquer la tendresse dans les gestes du scientifique envers le militaire, ce qui rassura tout ceux qui savaient les sentiments qu'éprouvait le Major envers son ami.

Ford et Teyla furent sans doute les plus heureux de cela. Au moins, bientôt, tout serait rentré à la normal, peut-être même mieux que la normale. Cela faisait du bien à savoir. Ils allaient pouvoir reformer leur équipe. Parce qu'il fallait avouer que cela leur avait manqué.

* * *

Les yeux de John papillonnèrent avant de s'ouvrir complètement…. Pour se retrouver face au visage de nul autre que Rodney McKay. Il sentit son cœur faire un bon dans sa poitrine. Rodney était là !

- Hey, bonjour Major !

La joie de John retomba aussitôt. _Major._ Cela aurait été trop beau pour être vrai. Il se reprit aussitôt.

- Bonjour, McKay.

Mais cela avait apparemment pas été assez rapide pour ne pas que le scientifique le remarque. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils.

- John ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Soudainement, Sheppard n'en put plus. Il en avait marre de tout garder au fond de lui, marre de nier ce qu'il ressentait, marre de ne pas savoir quoi faire. Rodney voulait savoir ce qui n'allait pas, il allait le savoir.

- Oui, oui il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Je ne sais pas où j'en suis avec vous ! Je- vous m'avez à peine parler depuis votre retour sur Atlantis – oui, je sais je suis coupable, mais quand même. Et ensuite, quand vous êtes venu me secourir, vous.. vous étiez si gentil et si attentif et je croyais que tout s'était arranger. Et vous êtes là à mon réveil, ce qui est un bon signe mais vous m'appelez Major et je sais pas si vous êtes encore fâché, ou si c'est okay, si on est ami…. J'en sais rien…

Il leva les yeux vers Rodney, cherchant désespérément une réponse. Réponse qui vint sous la forme de gestes.

Rodney posa un doigt sur les lèvres de John, l'obligeant à cesser de parler, puis se baisser, un sourire sur le visage, pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres du patient.

- Je t'aime, John, murmura-t-il doucement.

**_FIN_**

Oui, je sais c'est nul comme fin, mais il est minuit, je suis crevé et je ne sais jamais faire mes fins…. , bon maintenant, les réponses aux reviews et après : DODO !

_**RAR**_

**_Evangeline_**_ : Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura fait me pardonner et que cela t'aura plus ! Comme cela, il y encore une chance que notre galaxie survive… quoique, sinon, il me reste plus qu'à partir pour Pégase, là y'aura pas de risque à cause d'Anubis…._

**_Emmatheancient_**_ : merci ! Je suis contente que cela te plaise !_

**_Rieval_**_ : Oui, oui, je suis absolument sûre que tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce dont nous parlons…. Mais c'est vrai, que pour le cou, les rôles ont été inversé… quoique je suis moins pour les scènes de torture que toi ! Et merci pour le conseil, Evolution est une très bonne fic… Et je sais pas si mon Koyla était assez méchant pour toi… je dirais qu'il était pas spécialement hyperméchant mais un peu psychopathe sur les bords…_

**_Teli_**_ : Bon, ben y'a pas de grande scènes où ils tombent dans les bras l'un de l'autre… c'est vraiment un slash ultra light mais bon, j'espère que ça t'aura quand même plus !_

**_Cybelia_**_ : T'a absolument raison, y'a pas besoin d'excuse pour écrire un slash ! surtout pas avec des modèle comme ceux-ci ! et merci beaucoup ! Je suis content que mon style te plaise !_

**_Britany LoveArt_**_ : Je suis vraiment heureuse qu'il y ait une certaine ressemblance avec le ton de la série, parce que c'est vraiment pas facile à respecter… d'ailleurs je soupçonne que ce chapitre soit moins dans le ton, mais bon… et sinon, le nom de la psy c'est Kate Heightmeyer (je sais pas si ça s'écrit comme cela !)_


End file.
